Слаще вина только она
by alfranza
Summary: PWP. Сдавшие нервы Виктории Грейсон и покорная Эмили Торн. Фантазия.


**Слаще вина, только она.**

Ночь плавилась в бокале с вином, которого на донышке оставалась всего пару глотков. Ожидание никогда не прибавляло Виктории ничего хорошего. Оно ничего не дарило, и не возвращало, оно впивалось осколками памяти в еще живое сердце, которое теперь билось исключительно ради одного человека. Человека, который отнял у нее все, сломал ее, растер в пыль и развеял прах на побережье.

Это было больно, чувствовать себя мертвой, но жить. Чувствовать, как бьется сердце, но не иметь возможность сказать об этом хоть кому-то. Чувствовать любовь, и бояться отдать ее тому, кому она нужна больше всего.

Виктория никогда не желала быть пешкой в чужих играх. Поэтому сама научилась играть лучше, чем кто-либо. Делать правильные ходы, принимать верные решения, утолять жажду власти, как только она может. Но пришел человек, который разбил все ее позиции на этом поле битвы, перемешал ходы, запутал следы, стал за нее принимать решения, и вести игру так, чтобы все ходы Виктории оказались проигрышными.

Но как только смог от очередного сгоревшего моста рассеивался, Виктория воскресала из под обломков и видела, чувствовала, дышала.

Рядом с врагом. Рядом с Завоевателем ее сердца, в котором оставались осколки воспоминаний от их первой встречи. Они вросли глубоко в ткань, стали частью сердечных мышц, отголоском ударов самого сердца. Хрипов и стонов души Виктории Грейсон.

Она пыталась бежать от этого, словно от чумы, поражающий ее сознание, тело, естество. Но если это чума, то она пришла в нужный момент, уязвимости и покорности. Однако покорность - не смирение, далеко нет. Виктория Грейсон не желает смиряться с поражением, пока еще жива.

Только вот когда на пороге гостиничного номера появляется запыхавшаяся Эмили, Виктория готова тот час расписаться в собственной покорности, но не смирении.

Эмили мокрая. Легкая спортивная толстовка липнет к телу, когда до ушей Виктории долетает звук закрывающейся на ключ двери. Она ждет, уже привычно оставляя вино не допитым, и хрустальный бокал будет поставлен на пол, когда Эмили осторожной походкой, словно пантера подкрадется к ней, чтобы в следующий миг, наклониться над женщиной, упершись руками в подлокотники любимого кресла Виктории.

Налипшие на лоб волосы Эмили не ослабляет желание женщины, которое уже во всю тянет живот внизу. Виктория даже думать не хочет о том, что она запомнила день когда это все началось. Когда месть стала трансформироваться в страсть, а ненависть - в любовь. Она думала, что уже слишком не молода для подобных чувств, но Эмили разжигала внутри ее организма такое инферно, что оно рисковало спалить всю округу, если не утолить страсть прикосновений, ласк и поцелуев.

\- Ты пожалеешь, - шепчет Эмили, наклоняясь к уху Виктории. - Пожалеешь, что со мной связалась. Не стоило.

Шепот вдруг отчаянно переход в хрип, когда Виктория хватает Эмили рукой за горло, побуждая смотреть в глаза. Эмили смотрит в недра темных зрачков, смело встречая следующие слова:

\- Я никогда не жалею о верных ходах.

В следующее мгновение, Эмили чувствует, что она сильно прижала к холодной стене, горячим телом Виктории, которая уже тянет ее тренировочные брюки вниз, обнажая загорелые бедра, которые немного дрожат от заводящих прикосновений. Эмили может легко вырваться, женщина знает это. Эмили сильнее, но она практически не сопротивляется под умелыми руками Грейсон. Только удивляясь тому, что Виктория желает делать это с ней, здесь и сейчас.

Виктория желает, да. Она слишком долго ждала того, что произойдет в ближайшие двадцать пять минут или чуть больше. Виктория погрязла в этих желаниях, утонула в них. Она еще помнила, как мечтала каждую ночь, как перед тем, как убить Эмили, она вдоволь насладиться ее стонами и всхлипами. Но реальность ничто по сравнению с мечтами, которых нельзя даже осязать.

Сейчас Виктория владеет своим Завоевателей ее сердца. Стягивает трусики, запускает ноготки в нежную кожу на ягодицах, чувствует, как дрожит Эмили под ее напряженным телом. До кровати слишком далеко, что бы у Виктории хватило сил и терпения дотащить Эмили туда и распять ее там в страсти и грехе. Нет, они сделают это прямо у стены, в входной двери, которая находчиво закрыта на ключ.

\- Виктория, - содрогается всем телом Эмили, когда чувствует, как пыльцы тянутся в место их обоюдного грехопадения.

Виктория дразнит Эмили, касаясь возбужденного, то ли дождем, то ли действиями женщины, клитора лишь подушечками пальцев, отчего у девушки непроизвольно срывается стон с губ. Эмили никогда не стонала. Н с кем из своих мужчин. Никогда. Но все действия Виктории побуждают ее на отражение страсти посредством звуков, срывающихся с языка помимо воли самой Эмили. Тело Торн покрывается мокрыми, крупными мурашками, предвкушая проникновение. Но его не происходит. Виктория на миг отстраняется, выпуская из под пресса собственного тела Эмили, но тут же резко разворачивает девушку к себе лицом, впиваясь в губы жадным поцелуем, который не дает девушке сказать то, что она несомненно хотела бы.

Никаких слов. Только прикосновения сегодня могут сказать то, что ждет Виктория. Она умеет ждать, хоть ожидания и не всегда оправдываются. Она знает цену времени в ожидании, хоть не всегда эта цена устраивает ее. Она знает цену мига в ожидании этого времени. И сейчас миг бесценен, поэтому она хочет смаковать его, по глотку, а не осушить одним глотком, испив до дна. Это совсем не в ее стиле.

Когда же поцелуй прерывается, Эмили чувствует на себе весь напор женщины, все ее желание, вожделение и похоть. Виктория не раздумывая не минуты, проталкивает два пальца в Эмили.

Грубо, болезненно, жестко.

Эмили скрипит зубами и жмурится, упираясь руками в грудь женщины, чувствуя как отзывается грудь Виктории на это действие. Эмили разводит бедра шире, давая простор пальцам, и напор рукам своей любовнице. Эмили наклоняется к уху Грейсон, чтобы прикусить его, но Виктория уворачивается, усиливая напор проникновений, которые едва не рвут Эмили внутри.

В этих толчках выражается столько всего, что Эмили мельком думает, что чувства у Виктории к ней возникли давно, но именно сейчас она может их разделить с Торн и получить в ответ не ножом под ребра, а горячий, влажный поцелуй.

В этих толчках искрится ненависть, переходящая в страстную любовь, способную защитить врага, взять удар на себя и даже вылечить разбитое сердце.

В этих толчках боль одиночества, которое режет без ножа, когда на твои чувства лишь холодный колкий взгляд, который прожигает словно лазер, оставляя в сердце опаленную дыру.

В этих толчках горечь потерь, которую понесли они обе, когда-то столкнувшись на этом пути.

В этих толчках сожаление о том, что все могло быть по-другому. Идти другой дорогой, и привести к другим результатам.

А теперь уже обратной дороги нет. Ни у одной из них. И Эмили кончает под пальцами Виктории, которые та не спешить возвращать себе, словно вбирая в себя этот оргазм, осушая Торн. До дна. Теперь можно. Пришло время для того, чтобы осушить…

Эмили запыхавшись, не сводит глаз с Виктории, мерно ожидая, что произойдет дальше. Но боится она не действий, и даже не слов, а того, что все кончится на этом самом месте, в эту дождливую ночь. Но ведь не может кончится? Не должно! Эмили прикрывает темный треугольник волос ладонями, когда Виктория вытянув пальцы, облизывает их. На них едва заметно блестит кровь. Виктория улыбается, слизывая эту кровь. А Эмили смотрит, дрожит и мечтает сделать с Викторией то же самое.


End file.
